<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seoul Music Academy by tkchuuves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012020">Seoul Music Academy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkchuuves/pseuds/tkchuuves'>tkchuuves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seoul Music Academy: Season 1 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Break Up, Break Up and Make Up, F/F, I’ll add more tags as I go, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, M/M, Side Ships, bts and loona fic because theres only like 2, jiwoo is annoying, taehyung is just tryna go to class, yves is rich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkchuuves/pseuds/tkchuuves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seoul Music Academy is a prestigious academy full of talent and success. Only the best of the best go there and there’s not an ounce of bad voices or terrible performances. Children of alumni and future K-pop idols have enrolled and became stars.</p><p>You’re about to embark on a journey full of tears, laughs, and kisses. These 19 students are about to show you the difficulty behind romance, college and family.</p><p>Are you ready?</p><p>Let the story begin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ha Sooyoung | Yves &amp; Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seoul Music Academy: Season 1 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Episode 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome to Seoul Music Academy! Name?” </p><p>“Kim Hyunjin.”</p><p>“Alright, my name is Kim Jiwoo, this is my girlfriend Ha Sooyoung and we’re your junior counselors. Here is your starter kit and if you need anything please be sure to find us or another counselor.”</p><p>Hyunjin nodded and gave the couple a tight lipped smile. “Got it.”</p><p>Jiwoo looked up at her girlfriend and pouted. “I’ve never see her before, is she new?”</p><p>“Babe if you haven’t seen her then she must be new. You’re friends with basically everyone here.” Jiwoo laughed and rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Welcome to SMA! Can I have your name please?”</p><hr/><p>“Go Hobi! Go Hobi! Go Hobi!” A group of students are cheering on a guy dancing in the middle of their circle. Another short guy pushes him out of the way, belts out a high note and then drops it like it’s hot. The crowd begins cheering even louder and the guy who got pushed doesn’t look mad at all.</p><p>Taehyung looks up from his schedule and furrows his eyebrows. That wasn’t in the starter kit. “This is your first year here so don’t be worried okay? You got this.” Taehyung reassured himself.</p><p>“Not if you’re talking to yourself.” A guy walked past him in all black around his height. Taehyung looked back at him and narrowed his eyes before turning back to the crowd. The second after the bell rang, students began packing up and running to their classes.</p><p>It took Taehyung a good 10 minutes to find his classroom and as soon as he walked inside it went quiet. Not because of how gorgeous he looked on his first day but because of his tardiness.</p><p>“Mr. Kim being late is not tolerated, counselor’s are the only ones who get an extra 10 minutes.”</p><p>Taehyung bowed and sat at the back. The class had a total of 24 students and as Taehyung observed his classmates he noticed most of them were pretty comfortable with each other. Some were leaning back in their chairs like they’ve already done this before and others were sitting up, attentive and ready to learn.</p><p>“I have to take attendance so talk amongst yourselves.” The class began talking to each other. Hugs were being shared and laughs were being had.</p><p>“Are you two new?” The class had gone quiet and Taehyung felt eyes staring at him. He nodded and the teacher motioned for him and the girl beside him to stand up. Taehyung sighed and him and the girl stood up in unison. “Name, age, grade and one thing you really like.”</p><p>“Hi I’m Kim Taehyung. I’m 22, a junior and I really like Panda Express.”</p><p>“And I’m Kim Hyunjin. I’m 20, a sophomore and I really like iced americanos and bread.”</p><p>The class nodded and whispers began. “Any questions?”</p><p>One girl with a big smile and pigtails raised her hand. “Kim Jiwoo and I have a question for Hyunjin. Um, would you choose a friend or bread?”</p><p>“Bread.” Hyunjin said with no hesitation.</p><p>“I have a question for Taehyung.” The silver haired boy looked up at the person who had spoke</p><p>“Go on Jeongguk.”</p><p>“Isn’t your dad Kim Taeho?” Taehyung nodded and the whole class gasped. “Yeah the fact that you even decided it would be a smart idea to come here knowing your father’s embarrassing history is stupid. I’ll say this once. We don’t need another him so if you think I’m gonna let you ruin this school or any other students then think again.” Jeongguk turned around and folded his arms.</p><p>Taehyung quickly sat down and lowered his head.</p><p>“Asshole.” Hyunjin whispered beside him.</p><hr/><p>“That was really rude of Jeongguk. I can’t believe he did that.” Jiwoo said as she closed her locker.</p><p>“I know babe. Kinda wanna kick his ass but I’ll just give him a stern talking to.”</p><p>Jiwoo and her girlfriend both laughed until they saw Taehyung looking at his paper then up at the locker.</p><p>“What’s your number?” Jiwoo asked.</p><p>“B95.”</p><p>“Right next to Jimin’s locker.” Sooyoung said as she pointed to the blue locker that had <i> B95</i> in gold.</p><p>“Thanks.” Taehyung walked to his locker and began putting books into them. He could feel the two girls staring at him which caused him to look over slowly. “Hi.”</p><p>“Don’t listen to Jeongguk he’s just an asshole and I don’t even see why he’s trying to say you’re like your father when he’s exactly like his too.”</p><p>“Good at everything and cocky.” Jiwoo was now pressed against Sooyoung’s chest, her arms resting on the ones that were wrapped around her waist.</p><p>“If he keeps bothering you just let me know, he can be annoying sometimes. Anyway we’re going to meet some friends for lunch would you like to come?” Jiwoo asked.</p><p>“I don’t wanna come uninvited-“</p><p>“Jungkook won’t be there.”</p><p>“Where should I meet you guys?”</p><hr/><p>Hyunjin stopped at the red door with 2J in gold. </p><p>She really didn’t want a weird roommate. She silently prayed before opening the door.</p><p>There were bags but no roommate. Hyunjin shrugged and set her things on the unoccupied bed.</p><p>“Psst!” Hyunjin frantically looked around for the source of the voice. “Down here under the bed.” Hyunjin bent down and looked under bed but no one was there. “The other bed!”</p><p>Hyunjin quickly bowed her head. “Hi.”</p><p>“Yeah hey anyway can you help me out?” Hyunjun nodded. “Do you see that pigeon on my headboard?” Hyunjin looked up and there was indeed a pigeon on a headboard. “Can you get rid of it? I fear them and I’m not taking any chances.”</p><p>“While I try to lure the pigeon out, you can try and slide from under the bed and go out the door.” The girl nodded as Hyunjin stood up and glared at the bird. She glanced at her bread and sighed.</p><p>“Want some delicious bread?” Hyunjin asked as the bird looked at her. “Here you go.” She kissed her bread and held her hand out.</p><p>From the corner of her eye she could see the girl slowly crawling from under the bed. The bird began eating from her hand and the girl ran out the door.</p><p>Hyunjin wrapped her fingers around the pigeons neck and quickly threw it towards the window. Unfortunately the window was closed.</p><p>Hyunjin was sure the bird was angry at her. “That is a really clean window.” It flew straight towards her and began pecking at her head.</p><p>“My name is Heejin by the way!” The girl spoke on the other side of the door.</p><p>“Not now!”</p><p>Hyunjin quickly wrapped her arms around the bird and her arms were instinctively moved by the birds rapid flapping. “Woah!” Hyunjin threw the bird at the dresser nailed to the wall. The bird went still.</p><p>On the other side of the door Heejin was reassuring the students that everything was okay. “Weird roommate you know?” Heejin moved her fingers in a circular motion near the side of her head.</p><p>“Die bird!” There was a loud thump and then the room went silent. Heejin slowly opened the door and saw Hyunjin heaving on top of a dead bird. “It’s gone now.”</p><p>“What did you do?!”</p><p>“Got rid of the bird. Duh.” Hyunjin stood up and grabbed the dead bird. “See.” Hyunjin opened the window and threw the bird out. She quickly closed the window before the girl below her could finish screaming.</p><p>“I said get rid of it, not kill it!”</p><p>Hyunjin barked at Heejin before she started to unpack her bags.</p><hr/><p>“I’m serious Hyejoo, a dead pigeon dropped right on my head.” Yerim was explaining to Chaewon and Hyejoo her so called traumatic story. “Right when I left my dads office.”</p><p>“Yerim lying isn’t funny.” Hyejoo said as she found a seat outside.</p><p>“I’m not lying, I swear!” Hyejoo nodded and sipped her coffee.</p><p>“How far was the drop down?” Chaewon asked.</p><p>“I don’t know but I will find whoever did it. All I know is that it’s someone from the girls dormitory.”</p><p>“Or, and this is just coming off the top of my head, the bird just died and fell. Like most dead birds.” Olivia shrugged as Yerim scoffed.</p><p>“Hey Yerim!” Yerim turned around and saw Jinsoul and Jungeun coming up to their table laughing. “I <i> bird </i> what happened to you.” Jinsoul and Jungeun began laughing as they sat down at the table.</p><p>“Haha very funny. I’m going to get some more coffee.” Yerim stood up from her chair and stomped into the cafe. “Can I get another cup of whatever you just gave me?” The barista nodded and began to make Yerim’s coffee.</p><p>“I still can’t believe you killed that bird and threw at the window. It could’ve hit someone.”</p><p>“It did.”</p><p>“What?!” Yerim and the girl sitting at the table beside her said.</p><p>“That was me!” Yerim pouted.</p><p>“I’m really sorry, it wasn’t intentional. Let me pay for your coffee.” Yerim shook her head and grabbed the coffee that was handed to her.</p><p>“My dad is the dean so I get free coffee. Their with me.” The barista nodded and bowed to Yerim. “I’m Yerim.”</p><p>“Heejin and Hyunjin.” Yerim nodded before walking back to her table. “That was a little weird. It’s like she just forgot about it.” </p><p>Hyunjin shrugged and raised her hand. “Can we get 3 loafs of bread please?”</p><hr/><p>Taehyung eventually found Sooyoung and Jiwoo cuddled up in a booth feeding each other fruit. Their giggles could be heard at the entrance of the cafe. Jiwoo caught sight of Taehyung and waved at him to come over.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“We thought you weren’t going to come. Fruit?” Jiwoo slid the plate of fruit towards him.</p><p>Taehyung eyed the fruit but shook his head. “No thanks.”</p><p>“I have to use the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” Sooyoung waited for Jiwoo to slide out of the booth before walking to the bathroom. Taehyung took note of her outfit, it was really cute. It was a plaid yellow dress with a slit on both sides, black shorts and knee high black boots.</p><p>“So, have you made any friends?” Jiwoo asked.</p><p>“No not yet. No one will talk to me, I guess news spread around about who my dad is.” Taehyung sighed and looked at the window. He never had many friends but he was used to it by now. Asking teachers if he can do projects by himself, eating lunch alone, hell you should see his contacts.</p><p>“Well I’m talking to you which means I’m your friend. Eat up.” Jiwoo launched a grape towards Taehyung’s mouth which he easily caught.</p><p>“Jiwoo?”</p><p>“Jimin!” Jiwoo ran to a short guy who was actually taller than her. (i know right. i don’t why i think jimin is shorter than everyone)</p><p>“Save us some seats, Yoongi and Hoseok had to use the bathroom. I’m gonna go order our coffees. Also, Namjoon and Seokjin are on their way.” Jiwoo nodded and connected two table to the booth they were seated at. Soon enough the said guests arrived and sat at the table.</p><p>“You’re Taehyung right?” Taehyung nodded and shyly sipped at his hot chocolate. </p><p>Yoongi shrugged. “Honestly fuck Jeongguk. He’s a dick, always will be.”</p><p>“He’s a nice guy once you get to know him.” Namjoon reassured. His boyfriend Seokjin snorted but made no comment.</p><p>“I thought you said we were going for coffee?” A voice said. They all turned around and saw Jeongguk’s face fuming with anger, he looked Taehyung up and down. Taehyung couldn’t lie when he said he felt small upon his gaze.</p><p>“We are.” Hoseok looked at the others for approval and they all nodded at Jeongguk.</p><p>“So we’re hanging out with people like him now?”</p><p>Jiwoo snorted out a short laugh. “We hang out with you.”</p><p>“Shut up Jiwoo.”</p><p>“Yah! Who the hell do you think you’re talking to?” The table turned their attention to Sooyoung who was standing behind Jeongguk. Sooyoung grabbed Jeongguk by his ear and pulled him towards Jiwoo. “Apologize.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Jeongguk mumbled.</p><p>“Say it louder, she can’t hear you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry!”</p><p>“For?”</p><p>“For telling you to shut up.” Sooyoung let go of his ear and sat beside Jiwoo. “You need to keep that thing shut if you can’t be respectful.”</p><p>“Whatever.” Jeongguk stomped out of the cafe and seconds later the whole table was laughing. </p><p>This year was going to be a good year. Taehyung could feel it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What is music to you? Is it peace? How has it helped you? What would happen if you didn’t have music in your life? For your first assignment I want you to tell me your music firsts and how it made you feel. Your first favorite song, your first favorite artists, your first full album. Do you still listen to them? If not please go back and listen to those songs and reminisce. 3,000 words, due tomorrow. Class dismissed.” The class groaned as they packed up but Mrs. Choi just laughed.</p><p>“Your mom sucks.” Hyejoo told Yerim as she walked past her. Yerim pouted and gave her mom a thumbs up.</p><p>“Great class mom.” Yerim kissed her mom’s cheek and ran after her friends.</p>
<hr/><p>The cafe was always a nice place to do homework. The smell of fresh bread and hot coffee always made Hyunjin feel at peace. Except this time it was full and there were no seats available. She sighed and was contemplating grabbing an iced americano and bread, then going back to her dorm to finish her homework. But then she remembered her roommate Heejin had vocal practice with her personal coach so she decided against it.</p><p>Hyunjin looked around for any familiar faces and once she spotted Ha Sooyoung sitting in a booth with her laptop open and papers scattered everywhere, she almost screamed. She walked to her booth and sat down across from her. Sooyoung didn’t even look up to see who sat across from her.</p><p>“You’re not Jiwoo cause she wouldn’t be able to hold in her excitement this long.” Sooyoung finally looked up from her computer and smiled. “Hyunjin right?”</p><p>“Yeah. You don’t mind do you?”</p><p>“Just as long as you’re quiet. It’d be nice for some peace once in a-“</p><p>“Unnie!” Jiwoo ran to their table and got close to Sooyoung’s face. “I found you.”</p><p>Sooyoung sighed and smiled at her girlfriend. “You sure did didn’t you? How about some dinner? We can go to my place and I’ll cook us something, just let me go pay for my food.” Jiwoo nodded and sat in the seat Sooyoung previously occupied.</p><p>Hyunjin looked at Jiwoo and almost laughed. This girl was so oblivious.</p><p>“What’s funny?” Jiwoo raised both her eyebrows.</p><p>“Nothing.” Jiwoo thought that would be the end of it but Hyunjin spoke up again. “It’s just, you didn’t notice her face?” Jiwoo shook her head, her pout clear on her face. “I’ll be honest since you’re so innocent. You’re kinda annoying. But in a cute, innocent, can’t really get mad at you sorta way.”</p><p>“What?” Hyunjin just shrugged. “I’m your unnie, you should be more respectful.” Jiwoo looked over at Sooyoung who was talking to a freshman. “Sooyoung she-“</p><p>“Never told her you loved her have you?” Jiwoo shook her head. “Do you love her?”</p><p>“Of course I do but there’s something holding me back.”</p><p>Hyunjin leaned in and whispered, “What?”</p><p>“She has a lot of secrets. Like I don’t know who her parents are or how she can afford an apartment in Gangnam when she has no job. That Mercedes, that’s her car and lets not mention how she paid for my phone.”</p><p>“Really?” Hyunjin raised an eyebrow and grabbed the phone in Jiwoo’s hand. “You think she can get me one? Heejin keeps making fun of my iPhone X.”</p><p>Jiwoo grabs her phone back and points to Sooyoung. “Look at her clothes. I’ve seen her closet and can I just say, designer bags and shoes. Again, she has no job.”</p><p>“Could be a prostitute.”</p><p>Jiwoo gasped and covered her mouth. “Oh my god.”</p><p>“Who’s a prostitute?” Sooyoung was now standing in front of them with a confused expression.</p><p>“Nothing, just talking. Ready?” Sooyoung nodded and grabbed Jiwoo’s hand.</p><p>“Bye Hyunjin.”</p><p>Hyunjin waved to them and unlocked her phone. “I’ll figure out who she is.”</p><p>“Yeah we will.” Heejin sat across from her and scrunched up her face. Hyunjin furrowed her eyebrows and Heejin sighed. “What? I’ve known those two since freshman year and Jiwoo? An open book, Sooyoung not so much. So I’m in.”</p><p>“Fine but you tell no one about this.” Heejin nodded. So it was settled, the two girls were going to find out everything they could about Ha Sooyoung.</p>
<hr/><p>“Isn’t it weird?”</p><p>“Isn’t what weird?” Heejin picked up her bowl of tteokbokki and began eating.</p><p>“I looked her up and there’s literally nothing. Just an Instagram and a Twitter that Jiwoo made herself. Ugh this is so frustrating, who is she?” Hyunjin flopped back on her bed and let out a huff.</p><p>“You’re looking into this too much, you need to relax. Open wide.” Hyunjin opened her mouth and took a bite of the bread Heejin was holding. “If we don’t find anything then we’re done for. I mean what would we do, follow her around?” </p><p>“That’s it! You’re a genius!” Hyunjin sat up and shook Heejin.</p><p>“I am?”</p><p>“Yes! We can follow her around, we’re bound to find something right?” Heejin shrugged and continued eating her tteobokki. “If we can’t find anything then maybe she is a prostitute.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“We need stalking equipment. But we’re broke college students.” Heejin snorted and picked up her phone and began texting someone. “This is not the time be texting your boyfriend.”</p><p>“One, gross and two, I’m just texting my sister. She’ll be over tomorrow morning after our first class and she said she’ll bring us the equipment.”</p><p>“This is the most useful thing you’ve done since I’ve been here.” Hyunjin hugged Heejin and pulled back. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Heejin blushed and quickly took a bite of Hyunjin’s bread.</p>
<hr/><p>“Why do you need this again?” Heejin’s sister asked. Just as Heejin was about to speak her sister cut her off. “Actually don’t tell me, have fun being a stalker. You too.”</p><p>Heejin and Hyunjin looked at each other confused but shrugged anyway.</p><p>“What’s up with all the equipment?” Yeojin, Haseul and ViVi walked up to them with a questioning look.</p><p>“Nothing, just going to go spy on my cousins dog.” Hyunjin said.</p><p>“You’re a terrible liar.” Yeojin said as she sipped her coffee.</p><p>“Just don’t get into to too much trouble okay?” The girls nodded and ran back to their dorm.</p>
<hr/><p>“These essays were apart of a project.” The class groaned but Mrs. Choi just laughed. “You’ll be partnering up with a classmate to do a song together. I’ve read your essays thoroughly and it seems most of you have similar taste. So to make it a little more fun I’ve decided to do a raffle. Who’s first?” </p><p>Jiwoo stood up and ran to the front of the classroom. She stuck her hand into the small bowl and picked up a small piece of paper. “Kim Hyunjin.” She found Hyunjin and ran to her. “I’m your partner.” Hyunjin nodded and patted the seat beside her.</p><p>Sooyoung went next. “ViVi.” Jiwoo squealed.</p><p>“Take good care of my unnie, ViVi unnie.” ViVi looked backed at Jiwoo and nodded as Sooyoung walked to sit beside ViVi.</p><p>Jimin pushed Taehyung to the front and gave him a thumbs up. Taehyung quickly pulled out the paper and almost died at the name. “Can I try again?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Jeongguk.” You could hear the small laugh Yoongi let out and see the pity in Jimin’s eyes.</p><p>“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Jeongguk whispered to himself.</p><p>The rest of the class went with ease and soon the bell rang. Taehyung walked to Jeongguk with messenger bag held close. “We should meet up somewhere. How about my dorm?”</p><p>“No.” Jeongguk didn’t even look at him as he stuck his books into his bag.</p><p>“But the project-“</p><p>“I said no. Take a fucking hint.” Jeongguk walked out of the classroom and shut the door in Taehyung’s face. That didn’t stop Taehyung though, he charged towards the boy with stride.</p><p>“I know you don’t like me and maybe you have every right to be but, I don’t want to fail. Can we please just finish this project.” Jeongguk ignored him, his steps getting faster. “I’ll apologize for whatever I did or didn’t do. Please.”</p><p>Jeongguk stopped and Taehyung crashed into his back. Taehyung’s pretty sure he just hit a rock. “Give me your phone.” He scrambled to get his phone and unlock it.</p><p>Jeongguk started typing and then took a quick picture before handing the phone to Taehyung. “Don’t call me, I’ll call you.”</p><p>Taehyung snorted. “I’ve heard that before..” Jeongguk was already gone by the time Taehyung looked up from his phone.</p><p>“Still an asshole.” Hyunjin said as she walked past Taehyung.</p>
<hr/><p>Taehyung stood in front of the apartment door with the lamb skewers and banana milk Jeongguk requested. <i> Should I knock? </i> Taehyung sighed before opening the door to the apartment.</p><p>Okay so maybe he was so nervous he forgot to knock but he’s kinda glad he didn’t. Jeongguk was in nothing but gray sweatpants in front of his TV doing push ups. “I’m so sorry!” Taehyung quickly closed the door and stared at the door wide eyed.</p><p>Jeongguk opened the door and Taehyung swears he was looking at the Korean adonis. “I didn’t even notice you had opened the door. Take a seat on the couch.” Taehyung avoided any contact with shirtless, sweating Jeongguk and quickly made his way to the couch.</p><p>“I’m gonna take a quick shower.” Taehyung nodded and waited until Jeongguk left the room to let out the breath he was holding in.</p><p>The apartment was really nice. The couch was soft and the TV was huge, the glass table decorated the apartment in a modern way. Taehyung assumed it was a two bedroom apartment from the other door that was currently shut. </p><p>The fitness video playing on the TV was a distraction enough from what just happened not even two minutes ago. By the time the video ended Jeongguk had came into the living room wearing a sweatshirt and gray sweatpants. “We should get started.”</p><p>Taehyung stood up, made his way over to the table and unpacked the food. “I got the food you wanted.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Jeongguk grabbed some plates and set them on the table. “So how should we do this? Should we go to my room?”</p><p>“Sorry what?”</p><p>“Should we practice in my room?” </p><p>“Here’s fine.” Taehyung put lamb skewers on Jeongguk’s plate. “I was thinking strawberry and cigarettes.”</p><p>“Yes but no.” Jeongguk moved around Taehyung and picked up a bottle of banana milk. “As much as I like that song I think we should do Never Not.”</p><p>“That’s fine.” Taehyung didn’t have the energy to disagree.</p><p>“Good. You know the song right?” Taehyung nodded. “Okay, arms up.”</p><p>“Um-“ </p><p>“Just do it.” Taehyung did as told and lifted his arms. “Now deep breathe.” Taehyung took a deep breathe and looked up at Jeongguk.</p><p>“Perfect. Okay lastly I want you to just sing as high as you can.” Taehyung automatically belted out a high note and Jeongguk listened in close.</p><p>“Was that good?”</p><p>“Yeah that was actually pretty good.” Jeongguk tapped Taehyung on the waist then went back to eating.</p>
<hr/><p>“Have a good day! Don’t miss me too much!”</p><p>“That’s impossible, I always miss you.”</p><p>Jiwoo didn’t stop waving until Sooyoung was out of her sight. As Jiwoo was walking back to her dorm Heejin and Hyunjin ran to the entrance and followed Sooyoung.</p><p>“She’s leaving in her car, what do we do?”</p><p>Heejin pulled Hyunjin towards a white Audi and opened the door for her.</p><p>“How rich are you people?” Hyunjin asked as she slipped her seatbelt on.</p><p>“I’m a Jeon, how am I not rich?” Heejin started the car and followed Sooyoung. “Where do you think she’s going?”</p><p>“Probably to her apartment.”</p><p>“Doubt it. Maybe she’s cheating.” Heejin wiggled her eyebrows and Hyunjin sighed.</p><p>“I really hope not. It doesn’t seem like her though, I don’t think she would cheat on the love of her life. She parking at that building.”</p><p>Heejin nodded and followed after her. The building was huge, tinted glass covering it. Sooyoung had parked at the very front of the building leaving no more room for the two girls to park. They had to park across the street but didn’t mind.</p><p>“Good afternoon Ms. Ha.” A man in an all black suit bowed and Sooyoung bowed back. “Your mother is waiting for you.”</p><p>Sooyoung nodded and followed the man into the building. She didn’t notice two girls following her.</p><p>“Mother?” Hyunjin shrugged and looked around for any sign of security.</p><p>“What is this place?” Hyunjin asked as they both walked inside.</p><p>“You don’t know about Ha Co?” Hyunjin shook her head. “It’s a fashion company, trended some of the looks we wear now. Literally all of Sooyoung’s clothes are Ha Co. Maybe her mom does work there. But that wouldn’t make sense since Ha Co is a luxury fashion company.”</p><p>“Who are you?” Both girls stopped and stared at the lady standing behind her desk. “Do you have an appointment?”</p><p>“I’m Jeon Heejin, daughter of Jeon Haewon. I’m just here to see a friend.” The lady quickly nodded but her demeanor got worse when she looked at Hyunjin.</p><p>“And you?”</p><p>“My girlfriend.” Hyunjin furrowed her eyebrows when Heejin kissed her cheek. “Anything else?” The lady shook her head and sat back down. “Come on babe.” Heejin grabbed Hyunjin’s hand and pulled her into an elevator. She pressed a button and let out a breath one the door closed.</p><p>“That was close. Thanks by the way.”</p><p>“You should see me at my dads store. I go in there and just get whatever I want, free of charge.” Hyunjin rolls her eyes just as the elevator opened. Sooyoung and the man from the parking lot stood at the other side. Luckily Sooyoung had her head down which gave Heejin the opportunity to hug Hyunjin. </p><p>“Cry.” She whispered.</p><p>“And then she broke up with me!” Hyunjin almost fell to the floor but Heejin quickly picked her back up.</p><p>“There, there.” Heejin rubbed the crying girls back.</p><p>The elevator opened and Sooyung and the man walked out. “I hope she feels better.” Sooyoung whispered to Heejin, she followed the man into an office.</p><p>“Go, go!” The two girls put their ears to the door and tried listening. “I can’t hear anything.”</p><p>Two janitors walked past them which gave the girls an idea.</p>
<hr/><p>“You look good miss janitor.”</p><p>“Why thank you janitor.” The girls stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed the cleaning supplies beside the tied up janitors. “Don’t worry, it’s for a good cause.”</p><p>They walked into the office and bowed. “Are you here to clean the bathroom?” The two girls nodded and made their way to the bathroom.</p><p>“Sooyoung how was school today?”</p><p>“Good.” Heejin saw that Sooyoung’s head was down. “Made any friends other than that one girl.”</p><p>“Jiwoo is harmless.”</p><p>“Sooyoung she’s gay.” Sooyoung sighed and looked her mother in the eye.</p><p>“I understand mother but-“</p><p>“Mother?” Hyunjin whispered to Heejin.</p><p>“Find some more friends or have no friends at all. My friend has a nice son who I think would be perfect for you.” Sooyoung shook her head. “What about our family image?”</p><p>“No one knows I’m your daughter. Not even Jiwoo.” Sooyoung stood up. “I’m hungry so I’m going to go. Have a good day mother.”</p>
<hr/><p>Sooyoung cried. She sat in her car, rested her head on the steering wheel and cried. She couldn’t stop the tears that kept falling from her face.</p><p>
  <i> “You attack my heart, you attack my heart, you attack my heart, you attack my heart-“ </i>
</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Unnie! Can I come over for dinner?” Sooyoung laughed at Jiwoo’s excitement. “Please with a Sunmi on top.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll be in there in 10. Bye, bye.”</p><p>Sooyoung quickly wiped her tears and drove back to her apartment.</p>
<hr/><p>“Unnie!” Jiwoo ran towards her girlfriend and engulfed her in a hug. “Oh, is everything okay?” Sooyoung shook her head and cried into her girlfriend’s shoulder.</p><p>Jiwoo pulled Sooyoung onto the couch and rested the taller’s head in her lap. “What happened?”</p><p>“I’m just stressed with school and my family and these impossible expectations. I don’t understand why I have to go through this, I never asked for this.” Jiwoo sighed and began to tread her fingers through the girls long brown locks.</p><p>“I don’t know what all of that means but I hope you feel better. I really hope you do.”</p><p>Jiwoo wanted to scream. Why is Sooyoung crying? Why does Sooyoung keep so many secrets from her? Jiwoo was getting tired of the constant secrets and cryptic words and she couldn’t take it for much longer. So it’s been decided, Kim Jiwoo will confront her girlfriend tomorrow and that will determine the state of their relationship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I’m Jinsoul."</p><p>"And I'm Kim Lip, and this is your morning tea with LipSoul." The two blondes clinked their tea cups. "Firstly we would like to thank Kim Taehyung for this amazing tea."</p><p>Jinsol nodded. "Ah yes, thank you Taehyung!"Jinsol  took a sip of her tea and smiled brightly. "Now for your morning news, Parent Day is next month so don't forget to call your parents and let them know. Also, congratulations to the soccer team on their first win."</p><p>Jungeun clasped her hands together and nodded. "Yes, our news reporter Choerry is at the scene with soccer and track captain Kim Hyunjin, how's it going Choerry?"</p><p>Yerim is outside with a microphone as she smiles at the camera. "It's going great Kim Lip, I'm here with Kim Hyunjin as we speak. So tell us Hyunjin, how was the first victory of the season like?"</p><p>"Am I still getting that iced americano?" Hyunjin whispered.</p><p>"Yes, but that's not important right now." Yerim nervously laughed at the camera.</p><p>"Oh ,well then it was pretty good seeing as I did all the work. You know I truly believe this could be a one person soccer team. Also, this is a message for Ha Sooyoung, could you <i> please </i> tryout for track? I'm dying to kick Heejin off the team due to her ugly run. Speaking of that, ViVi stop running off the track, this team can only run but so far. Let's not mention Haseul's-"</p><p>"Alright thank you Hyunjin. That was more than what we needed." Yerim turned back to the camera and nudged Hyunjin.</p><p>"Where's my coffee?" Yerim handed her the coffee and quickly pushed her away.</p><p>"Back to you guys."</p><p>Jungeun and Jinsol stared at the camera with weird looks on their face. "Uh, for more information about the students at Seoul Music Academy visit our website smas.com. LipSoul out."</p><p>Mrs. Choi quickly turned the TV off. "Don't forget that you're projects are due soon. Class dismissed." Everyone began filing out of the class one by one. Everyone but Yerim.</p><p>"Yes sweetie?"</p><p>"Nothing, just wanted to know if you were coming to watch me cheer tomorrow night." Mrs. Choi smiled at her daughter's pout.</p><p>"Of course I'll be there. 7pm right?" Yerim nodded and ran to her mother to engulf her in a hug.</p><p>"Thanks mom, I'll see you at home."</p><p>"Bye sweetie."</p>
<hr/><p>"And now I have to somehow confront my girlfriend about her secrets and if I get nothing we're done." Jiwoo rested her chin onto her palm and huffed.</p><p>"You do realize this a decision you're making yourself right? I don't think you've thought this through enough, maybe give it another day?" Haseul kept typing while responding to Jiwoo.</p><p>"No. I have to do this for both me and her. She needs to understand that her actions have consequences."</p><p>Haseul looked up at the younger and scoffed. "And the consequence is breaking up with her?" Jiwoo nodded. "Jiwoo you're going to regret this in due time."</p><p>"Maybe I will but I can't do this anymore. You know I hate secrets, everyone does, including Sooyoung." </p><p>"Come here." Haseul opened her arms and let Jiwoo fall into them. She squeezed the younger. "No matter what happens I'm proud of you. Breaking up with someone isn't as easy as you think but, I'll support whatever decision you make okay?" Jiwoo nodded. as Haseul pulled back. "Alright, good luck."</p><p>"Bye unnie. Pray for me."</p>
<hr/><p>Jiwoo stood at the front door of Sooyoung's apartment. She had already made up many scenarios about how this would go and she hoped Sooyoung would just open up to her, and tell her what she wants to hear. In someway Jiwoo knew that threatening her girlfriend was wrong but, she couldn't think of anything else.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Jiwoo hadn't even noticed Sooyoung was standing beside her in workout clothes.</p><p>"Oh, uh, I just wanted to talk to you."</p><p>Sooyoung laughed and pulled out her keys. "You have a key, you don't have to just stand there." Sooyoung opened the door for Jiwoo and let the her inside. "Are you thirsty or hungry?"</p><p>Jiwoo shook her head. "Can we please just talk?"</p><p>"Okay, I'm gonna get some water so you can just say what you need to." </p><p>Jiwoo nodded and closed her eyes. "What's going on with you? One moment you're crying and the next, you're happy and you act like nothing ever happened. I'm starting to get worried about you."</p><p>Sooyoung walked over to her girlfriend and smiled. "Well then don't worry you're pretty little head about it. Are you going to the game tomorrow?" Sooyoung asked, completely ignoring the question.</p><p>"You don't get it do you? You're so secretive and I barely know anything about you. This relationship feels very one sided and I-"</p><p>Before Jiwoo could finish Sooyoung quickly kissed her lips. "Why don't you give this a few days. If you still feel the same then we can sit down and have an in-depth conversation okay?"</p><p>Jiwoo nodded and grabbed her bag. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."</p><p>"You're not staying?"</p><p>Jiwoo shook her head. "I don't think I can."

</p>
<hr/><p>When Sooyoung had woken up to reassuring text messages from Jinsol and Jungeun telling her everything will be okay. Apparently Jiwoo had broken up with her but she had no missing calls or texts. She tried texting Jiwoo but her number was blocked.</p><p>Sooyoung got dressed and headed straight for school so she could clear this up with Jiwoo.</p><p>Sooyoung barged into the school and made her way straight into the cafeteria. "Where's Jiwoo?" The cafeteria sounded in murmurs as Sooyoung looked around for her girlfriend or ex-girlfriend. With Jiwoo no where in sight, Sooyoung went to her first period class and the only thing she found was her classmates. "Has anyone see Jiwoo?"</p><p>Everyone shook their heads.</p><p>"Take a seat Ms. Ha."</p>
<hr/><p>Haseul shook her head as she watched Jiwoo look around the bleachers for any sign of her ex-girlfriend, who didn't even know they weren't together anymore. "So you mean to tell me, you hid in Jeongguk's apartment until the game?" Jiwoo nodded and crouched down. "I can't believe you. What happened to 'confronting her and making her understand that her actions have consequences'?"</p><p>Jiwoo scoffed. "I'm not that brave."</p><p>"Clearly not." Haseul mumbled.</p><p>"20 minutes until the game begins! Good luck pandas!" Yerim's voice said through the speakers.</p><p>"Jiwoo!" Said girl turned to see Sooyoung swiftly walking towards her, anger clear on her face. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day, not to mention you blocked me from a phone I paid for."</p><p>"You said it was a gift."</p><p>"Not the point. Why is everyone saying we're not together? Can you please tell these people we're still together?" Jiwoo looked down at her feet. "Tell them we're still together."</p><p>"I'm sorry Sooyoung." Jiwoo kept looking away but she could see that everyone here for the game was now staring at her and Sooyoung.</p><p>"So you're just breaking up with me?" Sooyoung asked as she tried to find Jiwoo's eyes.</p><p>"You know the reason."</p><p>"Because of something I can't tell you? Jiwoo I'll tell you, let's just talk about this. Please." Jiwoo shook her head. "Tell me."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Tell me that you never loved me and that we should break up." The older said.</p><p>"Sooyoung-"</p><p>"Tell me."</p><p>Jiwoo took a deep breath and looked up at her future offical ex-girlfriend. "I- I never loved you and I think we should break up." The crowd gasped at words they thought would never come out of Jiwoo's mouth.</p><p>Sooyoung nodded in understanding. "Fine."</p><p>As Sooyoung walked away Jiwoo sat down. She didn't care about the crowd staring at her or the fact that the game is starting. She needed a friend and that seemed a bit difficult right now.</p>
<hr/><p>"Sooyoung?" Jungeun slowly opened the door and looked around for any sign of her friend.</p><p>"Maybe she went out to a bar." Jinsol suggested.</p><p>"You know what's funny?" The two girls looked around for Sooyoung but she was nowhere to be seen. "After graduation I was going to propose. Even though we can't legally get married I was still going to propose to her. But now-" Jungeun and Jinsol found Sooyoung sitting behind her couch with a bottle of wine in one hand and an unlit cigarette in the other.</p><p>"Sooyoung-"</p><p>"I don't even care." Sooyoung put the bottle to her lips and took a long sip. "I should've known this would've happened. She listens to her head and not her heart, or is it the other way around?" Jungeun sighed and crouched down to reach Sooyoung's level.</p><p>"This is all a misunderstanding, where's your phone? I'll pretend to be you and make things right." Sooyoung pointed to the broken phone across from them. "Why would you break your phone?" The girl shrugged and took out a lighter.</p><p>"No you don't." Jinsol took the cigarette from her hand and threw it away. "I know it hurts, I get stood up by dates all the time. We'll just get you a pet or something."</p><p>"I don't understand why she broke up with you."</p><p>"Isn't it obvi? Sooyoung is the daughter of the CEO of Ha Co, that luxury fashion company? If anyone ever found out she would be cut off. Not to mention she's a closeted lesbian, but her mother doesn't know that nor does she want her daughter to be gay." Jungeun looked at Sooyoung who only nodded. "You never noticed how she only wears clothes from Ha Co?"</p><p>"Wow, um..."</p><p>"Get out, I'm going to bed."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Jiwoo, the next morning went on as usual. Saying hello to everyone who passed by, breakfast with her fellow students and of course her first period. She happily skipped into class and looked around for her usual seat. Her smile disappeared once she saw that Sooyoung's bag was in her place.</p><p>She held her head down and made her way to the back beside Taehyung. "Hey." Taehyung whispered still looking at the teacher.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"Shouldn't you be sitting beside Sooyoung? Looks like she had a really rough day." Jiwoo glanced at Sooyoung who wasn't even paying attention to class. Her not-so-subtle glances were caught and their eyes both found each other.</p><p>Sooyoung looked tired and sad and it was all because of Jiwoo, it had only been a week since they had broken up and everyday Sooyoung looked terrible. She talked to no one and didn't even care to pay attention in class. Said girl looked back at her ex and Jiwoo quickly turned her head back to the board.</p>
<hr/><p>"I've never seen her like this, it's so weird. Usually she's vibrant but now she won't even talk to anyone." Jimin and Taehyung were at their lockers taking out books for their next class.</p><p>"I can't believe I missed that and the winning game of the season, Jiwoo and Sooyoung breaking up would've been awesome." Jimin gave Taehyung a 'really' look and the latter quickly apologized. "Sorry. Maybe she just needs someone right now so how about I talk to her?" Taehyung suggested. "There she goes now." He walked up to Sooyoung and smiled. "Can we talk?"</p><p>"Uh sure." She said plainly.</p><p>Taehyung pulled Sooyoung a little farther from Jimin and began walking with her. "I know things are a little difficult right now but you can't let the sadness wave defeat you. You are Ha Sooyoung, A+ student, style icon, dance goddess. Sure you really liked Jiwoo-"</p><p>"Loved."</p><p>"Loved, but I don't like seeing you like this. So I was thinking, you have a second bedroom right?" Sooyoung nodded and Taehyung stopped them both. "I'll text Jungeun, Jinsol and Jimin and let them know we're having a sleepover tonight. We're gonna get you back on your game."</p><p>Sooyoung smiled at Taehyung and nodded. "Sure, just come over around six."</p><p>"Great, I'll see you later." Taehyung waved Sooyoung goodbye and stood there until she walked into her next class.</p>
<hr/><p>"What's the answer to number two?" Hyunjin asked Heejin.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure it's d but if it's not d it's definitely b." Hyunjin nodded and circled the letter c. Heejin watched and laughed to herself at Hyunjin's antics.</p><p>The shopkeepers bell rang and the two girls looked up at the door and saw a pretty girl walking in. The girl caught a glance of Heejin and then in the next few seconds screams were heard in the cafe. "Heejin?!" The girl ran over to Heejin and engulfed her in a hug. "Minji, remember?"</p><p>"Oh! Hey Minji, how have you been? It's been what two years?" Minji nodded and spun around. "You look great."</p><p>"Me? Look at you Miss SMA, how has this school been treating you anyway?"</p><p>Heejin shrugged. "Alright but I became good friends with my roommate Hyunjin so it's not that bad." Hyunji waves at Minji before returning back to her homework.</p><p>"That's good. Well I better get going, it was nice to see you again,m. We should meet up sometime soon." Minji trailed her index finger down Heejin's arm and winked seductively. With that, she left the pair and Hyunjin immediately let out a snort.</p><p>"Someone likes you."</p><p>"Who Minji? Now way, I've know since we were babies, she doesn't even remotely like me. Just a flirt."</p><p>Hyunjin rolls her eyes and takes a piece of bread. "Sure."</p><p>"Why? Are you jealous?" Heejin teased.</p><p>"Yeah right. Heejin if I really wanted you trust me when I say I could get you." Hyunjin stood up and began packing her things. Heejin followed along with her mouth agape.</p><p>"What does that mean?"</p><p>"Guess." Hyunjin left the cafe with Heejin following quickly behind.</p>
<hr/><p>Jeongguk walked into the apartment building and walked up the short stairs for door 97. He saw Taehyung standing outside of the door across from his and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here? Do you need help with the project or something?"</p><p>The project wasn't due until tomorrow and both boys had finished a week early. Taehyung would come over once an hour for a quick lesson and Jeongguk says lesson because he's for sure he doesn't need any help with his voice.</p><p>Taehyung was enjoying the time they got to spend together but his bank account wasn't. Bringing food everyday was making it impossible to shop and go out with his friends. Maybe he needed to get a job.</p><p>"No I'm just here for Sooyoung. We're having a sleepover to help her officially get over her very public break up." Jeongguk snorted at the video he saw of Sooyoung and Jiwoo breaking up. He always told himself that would never happen to him because no one in the school interests him.</p><p>"Well that's nice I guess." The two stood there in awkward silence. "She won't be here for a while, would you like to..." Jeongguk pointed at his door and Taehyung got the message.</p><p>"Oh um, yeah sure. Thanks." Jeongguk opened the door to his apartment and left the door open so Taehyung could come inside.</p><p>"You know you've been a lot nicer to me these last two weeks." Jeongguk set his bag down and walked to the kitchen.</p><p>"Really? Hadn't noticed but don't get too comfortable, after tomorrow I don't think we'll be having conversations anytime soon." The silver haired boy laughed at his bluntness.</p><p>"Understandable." The awkward silence filled the room again. "God I forgot to buy snacks, I better get going."</p><p>"I'll go with you, my fridge is getting empty anyway." Taehyung stood up and almost laughed.</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Positive."</p><p>Jeongguk grabbed his keys and both him and Taehyung headed out.</p><p>The grocery store was filled with people buying snacks and such. Taehyung and Jeongguk were walking through the store with one cart.</p><p>"What are you getting?" Taehyung asked.</p><p>"Healthy stuff and junk food." Jeongguk picked up a plastic bag and began putting red apples into it. "Sooyoung's family has this nice apple tree back in Busan and when I was younger we would just pick apples and eat them."</p><p>"Childhood friends?"</p><p>"Yeah. She she's a few months older than me and truly believes she's a milf." Jeongguk laughed at the thought and put the lemons into the cart. "Weird right?"</p><p>Taehyung wasn't even there, he had left to go grab unhealthy snacks and ramen. "Over here!" Said boy stuck his head out of the aisle and waved Jeongguk over. "I'm almost done but I can't reach the good ramen. Could you?"</p><p>"What makes you think I can?" Taehyung looked down at Jeongguk's shoes and the boy sighed. He reached up and grabbed the ramen Taehyung had pointed to and threw it in the cart.</p><p>"Well aren't you two cute." An old lady stopped in front of the pair and smiled happily.</p><p>"Oh m'am we're not-"</p><p>"My son is gay too and him and his partner look so good together, just like you two." The lady walked past the two.</p><p>"But we're not-"</p><p>"Just let it go." Taehyung patted Jeongguk's arm and walked to checkout.</p><p>"Will that be all for today?" The cashier asked.</p><p>"Yeah." Jeongguk said as he pulled out his wallet. Taehyung did the same and was going to hand the lady his card until Jeongguk pushed his hand away. "You've been paying for my dinner everyday for two weeks. It's the least I could do."</p><p>"But-" </p><p>Jeongguk turned towards Taehyung. "I'm not debating this, just accept when someone does something for you." Taehyung nodded and slipped the card back into his wallet.</p><p>"Okay, it'll be $98.37." Jeongguk handed the lady his card. Once the transaction was approved, Jeongguk and Taehyung walked back to his car.</p><p>"Thank you." The boy said quietly.</p><p>Jeongguk groaned and walked past Taehyung.</p>
<hr/><p>"You're here thank god. You too?" Jimin asked as he looked up at Jeongguk.</p><p>"Oh no I was just-"</p><p>"Actually the more the merrier, come on." Jimin pulled the two into Sooyoung's apartment and helped them with the bags. "Sooyoung is coming, she just needed to finish something with Hoseok so she gave me the keys to her apartment."</p><p>"Shouldn't you be there too?" Taehyung asked as he set the snacks on the table.</p><p>"No, it's captain talk and I would be that if it weren't for her stupid girlfriend protesting in front of the school. Ever since Kamala Harris had been elected vice president she felt it could be the same for every club in the school. We don't even have a vice president!" Jimin huffed and handed Jeongguk a bowl.</p><p>"Ex-girlfriend you mean?" The room went silent as they all remembered that night. Jeongguk and Jimin were seated at the top of the bleachers watching the breakup unfold in front of them. Taehyung had saw the video this morning from Jimin.</p><p>"You don't think it's really over right?" Taehyung asks. </p><p>"Something isn't being said. Jiwoo breaking up with Sooyoung is one thing none of us ever saw coming."Just as Jimin finished his sentence Jungen and Jinsol walked in. "You guys made it!"</p><p>"Yeah cause I planned it." Taehyung hugged Jungeun and Jinsol and took their overnight bags.</p><p>"Sooyoung is downstairs getting some books, also I brought my Wii." Jungeun pulls out a bright red Wii and smiles.</p><p>"I have every version of Just Dance at my apartment, I will be right back." In the next second Jeongguk speeds over to his apartment and comes back with a stack of Just Dance cds. "We could go all night."</p><p>Jinsol raised her eyebrow and let out a laugh. "No thank you. Going for this hottie over here." Jungeun rolled her eyes and began to set up her Wii.</p><p>"Hey guys." Sooyoung walked through the door with her books in hand.</p><p>"Hey! I have everything set you just need to shower and put on your pj's." Taehyung exclaimed. Sooyoung smiled and trailed down the hall and into her bedroom.</p><p>"I'm gonna order takeout and some pizzas." Jeongguk whispered.</p><p>"You're staying?"</p><p>"And miss Just Dance? Of course I'm staying." Taehyung lightly pushed Jeongguk and sauntered next to Jimin.</p><p>"It seems you two are doing well."</p><p>"We are aren't we?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this def just a filler chapter. the next chapter will be longer and please look out for minji cause she will be our antagonist</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>